The Aftermath
by Damien360
Summary: "That is why I need your help, Souji-sama" Gentle spoke, clearly distressed. How can Souji ease the pain Amy is feeling, when he himself can barely keep his emotions in check? Eventual SoujixAmy


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

I've hit a major writers block with my other stories, and after watching Kyoryugers, I am all hyped up to write a fic. Tho the DaigoxAmy ship is cute and now canon, I still prefer her to end up with Souji. AHAH. Anyway, this little plot twist take place in the several days that Daigo was thought to be dead by everyone.

* * *

"King!" a shrill scream echoed through the empty hallways of the large mansion.

""AMY-SAMA!" Gentle raced to her door, looking in with concerned eyes.

Amy shook her head and turned away, hiding the tears streaming from her eyes. However, with his trained eyes, Gentle was not one to be fooled that easily when it came to his young lady's emotions. Ever since the final battle, Amy had been waking up at all hours screaming for Daigo. It pained Gentle not to be able to comfort her, due to his lack of knowledge, but he has had enough. This time, he was determined to do something.

"Amy-sama, would you like to -" Gentle started

"No... Its fine." Amy sniffed slightly, rubbing the tears from her eyes "Thank you.. Gentle"

The butler pressed his lips into a thin line, but respected her wishes. He closed the door gently, listening to the sound of the bedsheets ruffling as Amy tried to settle back in. He sighed, running his hand through his thinning hair. A quick glance at the clock told him it was close to 2am in the morning, an unearthly hour to be awake. Gentle pondered for a bit, shifting his gaze between Amy's door and the clock. It was selfish, but Gentle couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

"Moshi Moshi" Souji spoke distractedly into his cell, frowning hard over a difficult problem in his textbook. "Eh.. Gentle?!"

The swordsman dropped his pen onto the table, focusing all his attention onto the distressed attendant over the phone. His brows furrowed as he nodded quickly.

"I'll be right there"

Grabbing his sword and bag, Souji rushed out of his room, returning momentarily to grab the Zyudenchi that had been sitting on his table. Quickly and quietly, Souji sneaked past the other rooms and made it to the front door. Hurriedly he put on his shoes and slid the front door open.

"Where do you think you are going. Souji"

Freezing at the deep voice, Souji turned slowly, coming face to face with Rippukan Genryuu

"Dad.. I...I.." Souji stumbled over his words, unsure of how to explain himself.

"Isn't the battle already over?" Genryuu asked, his gaze falling upon Souji's Zyudenchi "Unless.. that boy.. Daigo has returned."

"It's not that" the boy shook his head, the sandy locks ruffling "Its... Its Amy-san."

Genryuu raised an eyebrow "I see..."

"Its not like that!" Souji replied quickly feeling his face heat up "She already has someone she likes..."

"Don't let that stop you!" Genryuu remarked firmly "Do what you must."

Souji gave a small smile and nodded quickly before dashing out the door. It wasn't long before he reached the large mansion, Gentle ushering him in hurriedly when he arrived.

"Souji-sama, I terribly regret waking you at this hour but -" Gentle bowed

"KYAAAAA~~~" Another sharp scream ripped through the air startling the two males.

"That is why I need your help, Souji-sama" Gentle spoke, clearly distressed "I lack the ability to be able to do anything for Amy-sama in this situation"

Souji gave his stuff to Gentle, slipping the Zyudenchi into his pocket. Running up the stairs, he stopped outside Amy's room. The door to her room was a simple white painted door, just that one door separating him from Amy. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped, settling for turning the knob and opening the door a crack.

"I'm fine Gentle. I'm sorry." Amy's voice came through the crack "Just leave me be."

Souji opened the door further, the majority of the wood hiding him from view.

"Please Gentle, I just wanna be alone." Amy pleaded sadly

"He's not here." Souji spoke softly, slowly peeking out from behind the door.

"So...Souji-kun!" Amy exclaimed in surprise, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes "Why.. Why are you.."

"Gentle was worried about you... so he called me.." Souji spoke "May I..."

Amy smiled at Souji's politeness, nodding. Souji gingerly stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He looked around, amazed.

"Its big isn't it?" Amy tried to laugh through the tears "A little too big."

"No No..." Souji shook his head "Its just... this is the first time I've ever entered a girl's room."

Catching the faint blush on Souji's face, Amy couldn't help but laugh. "Sou? But my room isn't a normal girl's room. Its way too big and - "

"I think it suits you fine." Souji smiled, causing Amy to blush from the flattery

The slashing brave walked closer, standing by Amy's side "How... How are you doing?"

Amy shifted slightly, patting the bed beside her "I'm...not doing so good. Did you hear..."

Nodding once more, Souji sat gingerly on the bed, feeling pretty out of place in the mansion. Feeling the soft silk material under his hands, it reminded him of Amy, and how fragile and delicate she was under that tough exterior of hers.

"I'm sorry." Amy whispered

"You're not the only one that's upset" Souji brushed a tear running down Amy's face. "What's more, you were the last to see him."

More tears began to form, as Amy began to sob. Souji hesitantly pulled her closer, afraid of being rejected. However, Amy leaned towards him, and grasped his shirt tightly. Souji pulled her tightly against him, letting her cry into his shoulder, letting her know that he'll always be there for her. He ran his hand up and don her back, soothing her, but keeping silent for he had no words to say.

"I'm sorry, Souji-kun"

"Stop apologizing. It isn't your fault."

"But..But I told King I liked him."

Souji stiffened at the sound of her words "You.. confessed?"

Amy nodded, her face still buried in Souji's shoulder "He said he felt the same.. but maybe... maybe if i didn't say anything, he wouldn't have gone alone."

"King.. would have done the same regardless of who was there with him." Souji whispered "Its not your fault. Nothing you said or didn't say would change that"

"But.. But.."

"It probably made him happy." Souji continued.

Amy pulled away and looked at Souji in surprise.

"I..I mean if someone you like confesses to you, wouldn't you be happy? I think even though it was the final battle, King would have been really happy. If it was me, I would be, regardless of the situation." Souji babbled, unconsciously talking about himself in the end

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. And this is King we're talking about. He might be on his way back right now, from wherever he was blasted to. I'm sure he's alive."

Amy smiled brightly for the first time that night "That does sound like him."

"Get some rest ok?" Souji smiled back "Its pretty late."

"Thank you... Souji-kun"

Souji tucked Amy back in "Anytime."

He closed the door as he left, letting out a sigh.

"I'm glad I called you." Gentle spoke from the side

"Why me?" Souji asked "You could have called Yayoi."

"Yayoi-sama. I know she has feelings for King-sama as well. As a butler it is my duty to ensure the highest possibility that Amy-sama's emotions are taken care of.

"And that falls to me?" Souji was puzzled

"I can tell, you like Amy-sama" Gentle smiled. "I'm glad so many wonderful boys are attracted to her. It was a gamble really, to call you. I didn't really know if you would really come."

Souji turned red. "I... I admit. I do like Amy-san, but she likes King, and he has already responded likewise. It would be extremely selfish to take advantage of the fact that King isn't around."

The butler smiled "I knew I made the right choice in calling you. But I have another favor to ask. Another selfish request."

Gentle waited for Souji's approval before continuing."I am worried for Amy-sama. I fear her nightmares will continue. She refuses to tell me anything, but Souji-sama, she's.. comfortable around you. I know this is an extremely selfish request but I - "

"Say no more." Souji cut in. "I'll do what I can."

The butler grabbed Souji's hands in delight and shook then up and down vigorously. "Thank you! Thank you so much Souji-sama. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'll prepare a room for you immediately."

Before the young teen could even protest, Gentle whisked off his belongings into the depths of the mansion. With a heavy sigh, Souji glanced at the couch next to him. He was tempted to sit, the couch beckoning. But he had been raised to be polite, and it didn't sit right with him to make himself at home. Not without permission. He descended the stairs and wandered around the living room aimlessly, his gaze drifting to the absence of photos before moving on to the large television and the beautiful chandelier above his head.

He knew Amy came from a wealthy family, but he had never expected her to be this wealthy. And with Amy's personality, it was difficult to even tell she was on a completely different social level. She even worked at Tiger Boy when she had no reason to. It was little surprise how he had been attracted to her. She was so different from the girls in his school

Souji flushed slightly as he caught himself thinking about Amy. He couldn't pin-point an exact point in time when he started to develop feelings for Amy. It could be her bright personality, it might be her kindness, it might be her smile. Souji didn't know. All he was sure of was that he had never felt like that for anyone else he knew.

It hurt to know that she had feelings for King instead, but Souji respected her decision. And even though he wished that he was the one she liked, Amy was still his friend, and Souji would do anything to make her feel better. He took one more glance at Amy's bedroom door.

"I'll do what I can. Amy-san"

* * *

**This will probably be a short fic. I have a Negima fic to figure out. AHAHAHAHA, but I just had to start this, since Kyoryuger is finally over. Sad, but I'm awaiting the next sentai with glee.**


End file.
